Charlotte Praline
| affiliation = Sun Pirates; Charlotte Family (defected) | occupation = | residence =Unique Island | age = | birth = July 22nd | jva = Yuko Tachibana }} Charlotte Praline is a half-human and half-hammerhead shark mermaid, who is the 21st daughter of the Charlotte Family and Totto Land's Minister of Design . She is the wife of Aladine, and became a member of his crew, the Sun Pirates, cutting off ties with her family and working against them in the process. Appearance Praline is a large mermaid with freckles, light blue eyes and long, blonde hair pulled into a bun in the back and also forms a long appendage similar to that of an actual hammerhead shark; it is unknown if there is anything under that section of hair. Her tail is dark with a light, frilly piece of clothing on the front, and she wears a dark open jacket with flowers on the edges. Her mouth contains pointed teeth like a hammerhead shark's. She is very tall, significantly taller than her husband, Aladine. Personality Praline is possessive, as she got angry over the possibility of Aladine leaving her. However, she does genuinely love her husband and is more loyal to Aladine than her mother, being willing to abandon her in the event the Sun Pirates leave her mother's crew. Praline has a playful side as after the Sun Pirates succeeded in thwarting the Big Mom Pirates' attempt to kill the Straw Hats, she cheerfully laughed and waved back at her family, mocking them for their failure. Like many other people, she has a unique laughter style: "Shashasha". Relationships Family Praline is now officially enemies with her own family after choosing to side with Aladine and the Sun Pirates in opposing the Big Mom Pirates. After the Sun Pirates succeeded in helping the Straw Hats escape their clutches, Praline gleefully laughed and mocked her siblings for their failure, seriously infuriating Galette and Oven. Charlotte Linlin Despite being born into the Charlotte Family, Praline is more loyal to her husband Aladine than her own mother Big Mom. Though she was aware of Bege's plot to assassinate Big Mom, she did nothing to stop it and even helped the Sun Pirates in keeping Jinbe's involvement a secret from Pekoms. She also showed no fear in opposing her mother despite knowing how ruthless she is as Praline hindered her mother's crew by preventing them from tracking their enemies after they escaped from Whole Cake Island and later joined the Sun Pirates in aiding the Straw Hats' escape. Aladine Praline is very loyal to and loves her husband, Aladine, to the point that she worries he might abandon her. She is also very open in showing her affections for Aladine as shown when she lovingly embraced her husband in front of the Sun Pirates. When Aladine left Whole Cake Island with the Sun Pirates, Praline went with him and later stood by him in aiding the Straw Hats' escape. Friends Sun Pirates Praline is very friendly with the Sun Pirates and was dismayed when they tried to keep their intentions to break off from the Big Mom Pirates a secret from her as Praline believed their relationship is much better that they should share secrets with her. Some members of the Sun Pirates tend to feel very awkward when Praline openly showed her love for her husband who is also their Vice-Captain in front of them to the point of covering their faces and blushing, commenting on how passionate Praline loves Aladine. Jinbe After learning that Jinbe was planning to leave her mother's crew, she let him do as he pleased but also warned him of the consequences, implying that nobody who leaves Big Mom's crew lives to see another day. She is aware of Jinbe's involvement in Bege's plot to assassinate Big Mom and she helps the Sun Pirates keep it a secret from Pekoms. After Jinbe and his group escaped Whole Cake Island, Praline enchanted the territorial sea slugs to prevent the Big Mom Pirates from tracking them. Abilities and Powers As a half-mermaid, Praline is capable of breathing underwater and swimming at high speed. Praline is a highly talented singer with an incredibly powerful voice, as her singing could reach and captivate all the territorial sea slugs across the sea floor of the entire Totto Land archipelago. As the Minister of Design, Praline has authority over Unique Island. History Past Following the Battle of Marineford, Praline married Aladine as part of her family's alliance with the Sun Pirates. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc While Jinbe was discussing with his crew about his intention to leave the Big Mom Pirates and join Luffy's crew, Praline arrived and got angry, thinking that Aladine wanted to leave her. However, Aladine agreed to negotiate with Big Mom, but Praline said she would choose him over Big Mom any day and embraced him. When Jinbe asked her about the possibility of incurring Big Mom's wrath if he leaves her crew, Praline stated that Jinbe would not be the first person who tried to leave and warned him that not a single soul brave enough to utter such words has lived to see another day. After meeting with Big Mom, Jinbe refused to spin the roulette wheel and returned to the Sun Pirates, who had saved Pekoms. Upon learning of Capone Bege's plan to attack Big Mom at the wedding, the Sun Pirates, including Praline, decided to escape to Fishman Island during the chaos. Three days later, Praline and the Sun Pirates watched over Pekoms as he recuperated on the eastern side of Whole Cake Island. Hours before the wedding started, the crew tied Pekoms to a rock as they prepared to depart Whole Cake Island. After leaving Whole Cake Island, Praline used her singing voice to enchant the territorial sea slugs, rendering them useless in order to aid their allies' escape. Hours later, Praline went with the Sun Pirates to Cacao Island to aid Jinbe and the Straw Hats. After Jinbe chose to stay behind, the Sun Pirates were able to ensure the Thousand Sunny's escape. However, before they could retreat, Big Mom arrived at Cacao Island. Trivia *Praline is a form of confection containing nuts and sugar, matching with the Charlotte Family's food theme. *Praline was originally introduced as the 29th daughter of the Charlotte Family in Chapter 830. However, with the revealed details about her sister Joscarpone in SBS Volume 86, Praline's position was changed to be the 21st daughter in the next volume's characters page. *Being a mermaid with an incredible singing voice to lure things away is similar to a Siren who in myth used their singing to lure ships to crash into rocks. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Praline it:Charlotte Praline ru:Шарлотта Пурарин fr:Charlotte Praline es:Charlotte Praline Category:Crossbreeds Category:Female Characters Category:Sun Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Ministers